BSD
La licence BSD Notes sur la licence La licence dite BSD a pour particularité d'être extrêmement légère et permissive, à tel point qu'elle est souvent rapprochée à un abandon au domaine public. La différence entre cette version révisée de la licence BSD et la version dite "originale" de la licence BSD est la suppression de la clause n°4 dite "publicitaire" qui apparaissait dans la licence originale et qui obligeait toute personne ou organisation faisant de la publicité sur un produit contenant une création sous licence BSD à reproduire une ligne citant le nom de l'auteur de ladite création. Cette clause a été supprimée car en pratique cela pouvait conduire à obliger l'insertion d'un grand nombre de mentions (jusqu'à 75 dans une version de FreeBSD en 1997) Reproduction de la licence originale Copyright © , All rights reserved. Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met: * Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer. * Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution. * Neither the name of the nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission. THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY THE REGENTS AND CONTRIBUTORS ``AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE REGENTS OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE. Caractéristiques de la licence La redistribution, et l'utilisation, sous forme de code source ou de code compilé, avec ou sans modification, est permise à condition que les prérequis suivants soient respectés : * La redistribution du code source doit comprendre l'ensemble de la licence (mention de copyright, présente liste de conditions et disclaimer final). * La redistribution sous forme compilée doit reproduire l'ensemble de la licence dans sa documentation et/ou les autres éléments fournis lors de la distribution. * Ni le nom de la personne morale ni le nom des auteurs ne doivent être utilisés pour la promotion ou la garantie de produits dérivés du logiciel original, sans autorisation écrite. Disclaimer : Ce logiciel est fourni "tel quel" et toute garantie, implicite ou expresse, notamment et sans que cela soit limitatif, les garanties marchandes et d'adaptabilité pour un usage précis, ne sont pas assurées. En aucun cas les auteurs et promoteurs ne pourront être considérés comme responsables en cas de dommage directs, indirects, "incidents", "spéciaux", "exemplaires" ou "consécutifs" (notamment, et sans que cela soit limitatif, la fourniture de marchandises ou de services de remplacement, la perte "d'utilisation", de données ou de profits, ou l'interruption d'activités) causés de quelque manière que ce soit, et de tout mécanisme de responsabilité, qu'il soit contractuel, quasi-délictuel ou délictuel (comprenant tout acte de négligence ou autre) qui pourraient survenir de l'usage de ce logiciel, même si la possibilité d'un tel dommage avait été énoncée. Tableau récapitulatif Droits explicites du licencié : Reproduction, Utilisation, Modification, Redistribution Contaminance : Non Paternité : Oui : obligation de joindre aux parties développées la licence, qui contient des mentions de copyright en introduction Réutilisation : Possible dans tout type de licence, même propriétaire Conditions à l'exercice des droits : Reproduire la licence BSD dans le code source et l'exécutable Table de compatibilité Un logiciel sous licence BSD Révisée peut être intégré dans : - Un autre logiciel sous licence BSD Révisée, - Un logiciel sous licence BSD originale, - Une logiciel sous licence GPL v2. On peut intégrer dans un logiciel sous licence BSD Révisée : - Un autre logiciel sous licence BSD Révisée Liens La licence BSD sur Wikipedia, en français (fr) La licence BDS sur Wikipedia, en anglais (en) Le problème de la licence BSD, selon la FSF (fr) (à noter que la traduction de l'article original est assez mal faite) Dernière modification de l'article : Darastacat 25 février 2007 à 18:40 (UTC) Category:Licence permissive